Behind the eyes of a girl
by lil-and-sweet
Summary: 2 new girls join Ms. Bitters class, both different in many ways but 1. Gaz senses something strange about Star, but just cant put her finger on it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm back! Well, this time I'm gonna try writing Invader Zim stories. YAY! Also, Ive finally invented an OC I can relate to. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!!!!**

**EMILY AND STAR BELONG TO ME**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

Aw, man. This was almost EXACTLY how I planned the school to look. Poorly spelt sign, scraggly outlook, huge windows.

But, strangely enough, for a depressing sort of place it was cheerful. Kids were running around like crazy. At least five times I was almost knocked over. Hey, if they wanna crash into ME, they're gonna get it.

I stumbled up the steps, tugging my coat together to get as much warmth as possible. I started breathing fast. Calm down, Emily, calm down. We don't want to start freaking out. Suddenly, the bell rang, making me trip over into someones arm. "Oh, sorry.." I gasped. Great, you don't want to get into a fight on the first day, but you got one.

The girl I had ran into smiled and helped me up. "Hey, it happens to everyone. You new?" She asked. Her voice wasn't cheerful, but she was kind. She flicked her curly blond hair behind her shoulder and picked up a book I had dropped.

"Yeah." I replied, putting my books away once more. I looked up and noticed the boys behind her, were actually DROOLING in her wake. "Looks like you have a fan club!" I laughed, gesturing to the boys behind her. She turned her head, hair flicking around once more, and knocked one of the boys over with her gaze.

"Yeah, I guess I do!" She giggled, turning around again. "The Star fanclub!"

"Nice name." I exclaimed, holding out my hand. "I'm Emily." She shook my hand. I noticed how pale her skin was. It was sorta creepy, but beautiful in a weird, vampirish way. "So, let me guess, you've been here most of your life?"

"No, actually, I'm new too. I just moved here from Australia."

"Your really pale for an Australian."

"I know, but I sorta kept to myself alo... OH MY GOD WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!" She screeched, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the school. I noticed that the area we were standing in was empty. Just perfect. "What class you in?" She asked, still pulling me down the hall way.

"Uhh..." I checked my schedule, which let me just say, was really hard when your being dragged down the hall. "Ms Bitters, or something like that."

"Me too! Well, at least we will be in the same class!" Star called over her shoulder.

And even then, while being dragged down the hall, I believe I have found my best friend.

**Dibs POV**

I eyed up Zim evilly. Grrr... how I hate him. He was glaring at me too. I hated that alien. Someday, oh someday, I would get him.

"CLASS!" Ms. Bitters roared, silencing the class. "We have two new horrible students today! So, QUIET!" Then she growled and went back to, well, whatever she did behind the desk.

"Ohhh! A new kids! I wonder what they will be like..." Then the class went into a whisper of giggles, gasps and questioning. Oh, great, I thought as I slumped down on my desk. MORE aliens...

"I bet one will be a hot new boy!" A chorus of squeals echoed from behind me.

"Nah! I bet one will be that pretty girl we saw outside today..."

Zim was just staring up at the ceiling, whistling. Why does no one notice that HE is an alien? I mean... COME ON PEOPLE! A GREEN SKINNED KID WITH NO EARS? Puhlease...

"Shhhh! I hear some footsteps!" The whole class went silent.

Sure enough, outside the door was some footsteps. I leaned forward eagerly. I had to admit, I was pretty excited to find out who it was.

Then, the door opened, and in came two girls, the prettiest I had ever seen.

**Emilys POV**

When we came into class, everyone eyed us up and down, most of the boys drooling at Star. Star looked around the classroom eagerly, her gaze stopping on the green skinned boy next to the door. He locked gazes with her, stared for a moment, then screamed and ran out of the room, pushing past us. Okay... I just hoped no one else acted like that.

The teacher stood up, and man she was tall. She glared at us and bent down at eye level. Star cringed in fear, but I stood my ground, staring straight back. I was brave in these situations. She stood up again and turned to face the class. "Class, these are the two horrible students!" Part of the class smiled weakly, and a couple waved. I guess they were scared of Ms. Bitters too. Some boys stared at Star, with a dazed expression. But one boy in the front of the class just stared at me, open mouthed. Uh....kay.

The boy who was staring at me had black hair, styled into quite a neat fashion. He had glasses on too. In most stories, that would seem geeky, but to me, he looked hot. I smiled at him. He fell backwards off his chair. Right then.

"Girls, if you would like to say anything to the class, say it now, because..." She leaned towards us again, "If I hear another peep from you, DOOM!" She suddenly yelled, making everybody in the room jump.

"Okay. Hello everyone!" Star suddenly called out cheerily, calling every ones attention back to her pretty blond head. "I'm Star, and I was born in Australia! And, by the way, make fun of me, my skin color, my culture, or any of my friends, your dead..." She glared at the class, many of them now whimpering, including the hot boy up the front. Stars voice sounded like it was echoing. I then noticed, no matter how innocent she looked, she was tough. Then she stood back and motioned for me to speak.

"Hi! I'm Emily, and, well, I was also born in Australia." Stars eyes widened as she heard this. I guess I should have told her but, too late now. "I was born on the Gold Coast to be precise, so im sorta use to hot weather conditions. And, my hair color?" I picked up a strand of my red hair. "Don't make fun of it unless you want to die. Thanks!" Then I skipped back to Stars side. I glanced out at the class, and noticed that what I had said had almost the exact same effect that Stars speech did. The cute boy was still staring. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Okay, girls, go take a seat next to one of these bugs." Star flounced to a seat at the back. I looked around and saw a seat next to the cute boy. I shuffled over and sat in it.

The door opened and the green kid came in again. He gave Star a terrified stare and sat in his desk, shaking. What was he doing, throwing up or something?

"Thats Zim." A voice hissed in my ear. I turned and saw the cute boy glaring at Zim. "You want to stay clear of him." He advised.

"Why?" I asked slowly, turning to face him.

"He's a..." He paused, then leaned towards me. " An... _alien._"

"Seriously?" I exclaimed, staring at Zim out of he corner of my eye. "Sweet! He like an invader or something?"

"An invader. Definitely. But, don't worry, he wont hurt you, not while im around.." What? I almost cracked up laughing. This guy has no experience in flirting what so ever! I mean... OH MY GOD!

The bell rang, and everyone piled out of class, except for Zim, Star, the cute guy, and me. I turned to face him caught his gaze. "Listen, you may think I'm a city girl, so I have no experience in standing up to people or fighting. But dont you dare..." I poked him in the stomach, "Dont you DARE think I cant take care of myself , cause I CAN!" Then, I took a step back and held out my hand. "I dont think theres any need to introduce myself again, but, im Emily."

He stared at my hand for a moment and then shook it warmly. "Dib. And may I just say," He glanced at my hair shyly, " That I think your hairs really nice looking." He started to blush.

"And may I just say..." I leaned close towards him, "That your cute. And..." I leaned even closer, so I was an inch away from his face. "No body likes a suck up.

* * *

**Wooo! You teach him Emily! And do I sense some friction between Zim and Star? CHEMICAL REACTION! And, a couple of days ago I made a very very big desision...**

**Pico: Your gonna eat the pie?**

**Me: Uh, no... Im gonna include myself in this story =]**

**Pico: What? Aw man...thats so boring....**

**Ally: Yer....I mean...gosh....**

**Me: OMG Ally??!!**

**Ally: Jess!**

**Pico: Pie!**

**Me: Okay, everyone meet Ally! Shes my BFF and she rawks! **

**Ally: Hi people of Ee-arth!**

**Me: Ally... its Earth.**

**Ally: Oh. **

**Pico: Okay, well, see you next time peeps!**

**Me: Hey! Thats my line!**

**Pico: If it is then why doesn't it have your name on it?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Ally: So am I!... Wheres Pico?**

**Me: Attacking my fridge. **

**Ally: Oh.**

**Me: Okay so, blah blah blah, I dont own Invader Zim, blah blah blah blaahhh, OCs Star and Emily belong to me, blah blah blah. And Im in this chapter! YAYAYAYAY!**

**Ally: Dont scare the nice people. Just start the story.**

**Me: ....FINE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**Emilys POV:**

Dib offered to show me around the school. When I had accepted, he was kinda knocked back. I think I flirted a little too well. Star, and her natural bouncy self, came and a bounced up towards us. "Can I come too?" She purred. Dib raised and eyebrow and kept eye contact with me.

"Uh. Okay. But first I'm gonna go get some lunch. I'm STARVED!" Dib stretched and showed us the way to the cafeteria. Zim followed a little way behind us, jumping behind bins and into lockers whenever one of us turned to look at him. Wow, I thought cheerfully, a freak alien who has bad spy tactics. Funky.

When we came into the cafeteria, we met Dibs sister Gaz. " Hey Dib. Who your friends?" She asked, eyes locked on the screen of the game she was playing.

"This is Star," He motioned towards her. Then he gazed at me fondly, "And Emily." I started to blush vigorously. Why does he keep on embarrassing me? Gaz' eyes left the screen and meet mine.

"So, she ya girlfriend?"

"WHAT?" Dib almost yelled. I blushed even more. Aw man! I just love first days at school! NOT! "No! Shes not my girlfriend!"

"Well, you obliviously like her."

"No I don't! Okay, so I like her cause shes super hot, but that doesn't mean shes my GIRLFRIEND!!!" He yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria glanced up, then went back to eating. "Uh... I mean...um..." He stammered, turning bright red. Star giggled and dragged me off towards the food.

"Ohhh... I guess you've got a crusher!" She teased, sliding her tray along and choosing things that looked promising. I rolled my eyes.

"Puhlease! You seriously think that he likes me?"

"Um, sweetheart? He just admitted it to the whole school!"

"Urgh. Don't remind me!"

"Why not?" A voice said on my left. My head snapped up as I turned to stare at the girl next to me. She had blond hair, much longer than Stars, and a brown long sleeved shirt on. Her black jeans finished the style. She smiled. "Long time no see Emily. How ya doing?" She leaned across the counter naturally, blues eyes flashing excitedly. Aw no. It was HER!

I sighed outwards. I have learnt many times that it is impossible to run from her. "Hello Jess."

**My POV**

"Aw, don't be like that!" I whined, sitting up on the counter. "I havent seen you in ages! So, hows ya first day of school been?"

"Um, you probably know. YOU CREATED THIS WORLD!"

"Don't say that! I didn't create this world. Ive told you many times! I created the _dimension_." Star, stared at us curiously. She was wondering who I was. I waved at her. " Hi! Im Jess! But you can call me the author if you want."

"Why?"

"Um, cause I created this dimension silly! I'm practically an author." I rolled my eyes, like that should be oblivious to anyone! My eyes gazed around the cafeteria and stopped on Zim. "OMG!" I yelled. I jumped down from the counter. "Be right back!"

I poofed over to Zims table and sat next to him. "Hi Zimmykins!"

He looked upwards and yelped in surprise. "Oh my tallest its you again!"

"Lovely to see you too Zim!" I gave him a huge hug that lifted him off the seat. I put him back down. "So, I guess you already have a crush on Star eh?"

"WHAT?" He growled, standing up on the table. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE MIGHTY ZIM? YOU SHOULD EVEN BE HONOURED TO BE IN MY PRESENCE!"

"Um. Kay. Does that mean that you should be honored to be stepping in your food?"

He looked down at his boots, which were now caked in gray sludge. "Oops." I snapped my fingers and his boots were clean. I love being superior to all the things in this world.

"So, Zimmykins," I ignored his murmuring, " I noticed you have a crush on Star. And don't deny it, because you know I can read your mind, so DON'T!" I crossed my legs and leaned back a bit. Then I snapped my fingers and in my hand was a can of coke. "So, what do you plan to do about it?"

"Um... kill her?"

"EH!" I shook my head and threw my drink, hitting Keef in the head. "WRONG! No, you need to ask her out. "

"How?"

"I dunno, send her a valentine, make her cake, kiss her! All I care is that you make this story go right! And If you don't..." I glared at him, my eyes turning red, "Your dead!" Then I turned back to normal and hugged him again. "Well, I have to go Zimmykins! Nice seeing ya!"

I poofed over to Dib, Gaz's, Stars and Emily's table. Everyone except Emily jumped back. "Guys, this is Jess. Jess, these guys." I waved and handed Dib a pen and a piece of paper.

"Can I have an autograph?" I pleaded.

"Um... okay." He signed the paper and handed it back to me. I squealed and clicked my fingers. Then it disappeared.

"Okay, so, Star, I have set up a relationship for you, so be ready for it. Gaz, there's a secret passage on the far left wall on level 3. Dib, stop trying to flirt. And, Emily," I hugged her. "Keep safe, Kay? Bye!"

Then, in a snap, I poofed away.

**Emilys POV**

"Sorry 'bout that." I apologized, turning towards Dib, who was looking seriously confused."She gets super excitied when coming to our world."

"Our world?"

"According to her, she created this dimension. She may be annoying, but she never lies about stuff like that." I poked the food on my tray with my fork, shuddered, then pushed it away. "Urgh. That smells and looks horrible!"

"Yeah, well..." Dib poured his own food in the bin, "The food here is int really up to date much."

"Oh. Is int it meant to be. Like, as in health regulations?"

"Yer, well, our school cheats a littl...OOF!" Dib crashed head first into a wall.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, and stood up. Star held her breath.

A small kid with red hair and freckles was glaring down at him. Dib tried to pick himself up. "Ow, what was that for Keef?"

"You threw your coke can at me!" He roared, then picked Dib up and threw him across the floor again. I jumped over the table and shoulder dashed into Keef.

"Leave him alone!" I growled, watching Keef pick himself up off the the ground. He stood up and glared.

"Ooo! A little girlie gonna protect her romeo!" He teased. I slapped him. I didn't mean for it to be super hard, but it still was strong enough to lift him off his feet. He went head first into a table.

I stared at him again, my gaze practically burning the back of his head. Then I realised that a circle had formed around Dib, Keef and I. Aw no. A fight circle. "Keep away from me! And Dib!" I yelled at him.

Keef stood up and circled me, keeping a distance. "Its your first day! You could be going out with a handsome, cute boy like me..." He oblivously thought he was a stud. Yuck! "...or, you can go out with that big headed loser you call Dib! Who you gonna chose?"

Then, I said it.

"Dibs heads not big."

Girls screamed and ran out of the room. Boys and the girls that were brave enough to stay gasped in horror. Keefs mouth fell right open. So did Dibs. How could saying one true sentence have that power on people?

I rolled my eyes and went up to Dib. Then I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. Everyones eyes widened in shock, including mine.

"And, hes a better kisser too."

* * *

**Me: Lol.**

**Ally: That was super weird. And why did you get his auto graph anyways?**

**Me: I'm his biggest fan (well, one of the biggest) and I couldn't pass an opportunity.  
**


End file.
